Veeka Memo: Mysterious Screamin'
by VeekaIzhanez
Summary: Danny had his ghost father? And he need to attend in one testament reading with Tucker, but his romance with Sam will disturbed. Somebody planned to get all of the late Revolution Phantom's properties!


**Veeka Memo: Mysterious Screamin'**  
**by VeekaIzhanez**

**Requested fic. Based from Malay movie 'Pontianak Menjerit' (Vampire Screaming)**

**Whatever, Enjoy!**

**Time: 09.00 PM**  
**Place: One cinema in Amity Park**

Danny, Sam and Tucker were watching one horror film titled 'Mysterious Screamin'

_There was one guy droven his car along the road. He listened one song via his phone, until it silent suddenly. He shocked. There was one female ghost appeared beside him thus he accelerated his car but the fuel was run out suddenly. He started the engine but he can't. He moved out from his car. Her scream makes him afraid to run away._

_One ghost appeared opposite him._

_"Who are you?" asked that guy._

_"Get out from my area!" screamed that female ghost._

_"Your area? What are you talking about?"_

_That female ghost activated her ghost power then she attacked that guy._

That time, Danny transformed into the ghost form thus he attacked the screen but Tucker and Sam stopped him.

"Danny, stop!" screamed Sam. "This is just a film. Why you want to attack it?"

"That ghost had killed that guy. I want to save him," said Danny.

"That's why we can't take Danny to watch 3D movies," said Tucker. "Everything's getting real,"

"Danny, you better sit down, and be calm," said Sam.

Danny transformed back into human mode. He sat on his seat. He looked to the left seat... and he saw...

One girl who sat beside him transformed into the female ghost...

Danny transformed into the ghost mode once again then he attacked her suddenly. That makes Tucker and Sam pulled him out from the hall.

* * *

**This story is happen 2 years after Danny got his ghost power. (Now, he's 16, so were Tucker and Sam)**

Danny and Tucker worked in one workshop (to fix gadgets)

While Danny got his tools to fix some laptop (he learnt it some from Tucker), Tucker shocked as he saw one pretty woman walked toward him.

"_Disculpe, señorita. __¿Le puedo ayudar _(Excuse me, miss. May I help you?)" asked Tucker suddenly.

"_Sí, quiero ... _(Yes, I want to...) That's okay, I can speak English. Can I meet Danny Fenton?" asked that woman.

"Danny? He's in that room over there," Tucker rushed to one room. "Danny, one senorita want to see you,"

Danny rushed out and he saw that woman stood there.

"_Err.. Señorita, ¿le puedo ayudar? Mi nombre es Danny Fenton. Y .. tu eres ... err ... _(Miss, can I help you? My name is Danny Fenton. And.. you're... err...)," said Danny.

"My name is Julia. I working as secretary in Zezzie and Co. I can speaking English," said Julia.

"Oh... how shame me..." said Danny.

"Danny Fenton, I have something to tell you," Julia took out one envelope from her bag and she given it to Danny.

"Miss, I never have debt with anyone before. I swear, I never had debt,"

"Me too," said Tucker.

"So, what if we discuss at somewhere else?" asked Julia.

That makes Danny and Tucker crowded themselves as they revealed that envelope and reading it.

...

**Time: 02.00 PM**  
**Place: Nasty Burger**

"WHAT? A will? You must gotta wrong person," said Danny

"I'm not get a wrong person," said Julia. "Just a little data about you. Danny Fenton, 5th Avenue, Amity Park,"

"Yeah, Danny. That's you," said Tucker.

"But I want to know, I only have a biological family, but how am I get a will from someone that I never know?" asked Danny.

"You know who is Revolution Phantom?" asked Julia.

"No,"

"If you wanna know, your ghost father, Revolution Phantom died 2 months ago,"

"What? Revolution Phantom is my ghost father?" Danny shocked. "Nonsense! Nonsense! You must be get a wrong person!"

Meanwhile, outside Nasty Burger, one white car arrived there.

Sam and her friend, Zoela moved out. They walked into the restaurant.

Back to them...

"I hope both of you come to the right place at the right time," said Julia. She stood up as she need to go.

"We promise, we promise," said Danny.

Julia walked out from Nasty Burger. Sam and Zoela walked in, toward Danny and Tucker.

"Err... Sam..." said Danny.

"Why are you looking like that? You hate me come here?" asked Sam. "Or you hidden something from me?"

"I'm your fiancee, you know?" said Sam again.

"I'm just shocked as you come here suddenly," said Danny.

"Danny, I need to go. Our customer waiting for us," said Tucker as he leaved the scene.

Sam sat beside Danny.

"Who's she?" asked Sam.

"Julia. She's a secretary from one lawyering agency. She said, I'll get a will, and I have my own ghost father?" said Danny.

"You have your own ghost father? I hope you don't forget of me,"

"Sam, listen here. I'm still remember you. You're my fiancee. As long as you thinking nonsense about guys, you'll say nonsense to all guys, especially me,"

Sam sighed.

* * *

**Time: 09.00 PM**  
**Place: One condominium in New York city**

There was one 45 year old guy watched 2010 FIFA world Cup football match. (Brazil vs Germany). As one of Germanian player scored a goal, that man transformed in ghost mode, coloured in German flag and shouted in Germany language.

There was one 35 year old woman walked from the bathroom.

"Honey..." said Beautiful Maria.

That makes her husband, FC Phantom (Football Crazy Phantom) stared toward his wife.

"Are you watching football match?" asked Beautiful Maria.

"Hey, honey. Why are you so... smells nice,? It seems, you want over something from me?" asked FC.

"Ah! Like you never know it before,... Come on, darling..."

Both of them walked toward their bed. FC looked horny to touch his beloved wife.

"Ah! You're such a flirt," said Beautiful Maria. "Dear, I heard you got some properties from your late dad, right? What will you do with them?"

"Maybe we'll keep half of them, then we spend half more, then we buy one big bungalow, we'll leave this condo," said FC. "And what if I add one more..."

"ADD ONE MORE?" Beautiful Maria transformed into ghost mode, hitting her husband. "ARE YOU WANT TO GET MARRY WITH SOMEONE ELSE?"

"What are you talking about?"

"HOW DARE YOU! ARE YOU NOT LOVING ME ANYMORE?" Beautiful Maria cried loudly.

"I didn't mean like that. I want to buy one more necklace, just for you,"

"Really?"

"Yes, and you wanna know how much is it?"

Beautiful Maria nodded.

"USD5000000000,"

Both of them screamed happily.

...

**Time: 10.00 PM**  
**Place: One girlie camp.**

(Sam and Zoela joined one girlie camp for 3 weeks)

Her handphone is ringing. Sam was in nap that time, She woke up as she answered the call.

"Helo, Danny?" asked Sam.

Danny and Tucker at Danny's house, preparing of one car to go to one place soon.

"Sam, I wanna tell you, I'll go," said Danny.

"You wanna go there? Can I follow you?" asked Sam.

"What? You wanna go there too? For what?"

"See? Why do you not let me follow you?"

"Sam, are you still join that camp? You can't run away from there to join me,"

"You must be have something else to do for, right?"

"Sam, are you kidding me? Start from we getting friend until now, you're still going like this. I never done of anything bad behind you,"

"Danny, I wanna tell you, I'm going like this because I love you very much,"

"Yeah, right. Okay, Sam. Good night,"

"That's all?"

"I love you too, Sam,"

_I found God on the corner of 1st and Amistad_  
_Where the West was all but won_  
_All alone, smoking his last cigarette_  
_I said, "Where you been?" He said, "Ask anything"_  
_Where were you when everything was falling apart?_  
_All my days were spent by the telephone that never rang_  
_And all I needed was a call that never came_  
_To the corner of 1st and Amistad_  
_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me_  
_Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded_  
_Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?_  
_Just a little late, you found me, you found me_

**Time: 09.00 AM**  
**Place: Along highway in New York city**

FC and Beautiful Maria were in one car to one mansion in Carlifornia.

"Honey, why the testament readings will happen in the mansion? Why not in lawyering office?" asked Beautiful Maria.

"There's a reason. My late dad used to stay in that mansion. He want one environment, free of noises from the city," said FC. "We used to grow up there. My late dad refused to stay with us, he stay in that house until he died,"

"I see..."

"Let's find out more,"

_But in the end everyone ends up alone_  
_Losing her, the only one who's ever known_  
_Who I am, who I'm not and who I wanna be_  
_No way to know how long she will be next to me_  
_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me_  
_Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded_  
_Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?_  
_Just a little late, you found me, you found me!_

**Time: 12.00 PM**  
**Place: One boutique in Tokyo**

There was 32 year old guy with girlie style, worked as fashion designer, with holding one clothes, he walked toward one customer.

"_Misu wa, kono ishō o shite kudasai. Kore wa, tekisetsu na anata no tame da. Anata wa motto kawaii, utsukushii mite iki masu. Watashi wa anata ga kosupure taikai de katsu to omou yo _(Miss, try this costume. It's suitable for you. You'll look more cute, beautiful. I'm sure you'll win in that cosplay competition)," said him, known as Otaku Phantom.

"_Otaku-san, dō tsukuru _(Otaku, what about make up)?" asked the customer.

"_Anata wa motto utsukushii yo yō made to akusesarī o kakunin shi masu. Dare mo anata o taosu koto ga deki masu_ (You'll more beautiful with suitable make up and accesories. No one can defeat you)"

"_Watashi ga sanshō shite kudasai_ (I see)"

"_Mō hitotsu wa, dare demo doko de kono ishō o te ni ire ta, anata o irai sa re ta baai, anata ga watashi butikku kara sore o eru no ka o tsutaeru_ (One more thing, if anyone asked you where did you get this costume, tell them you get it from my boutique)"

"_Shikashi, anata wa sore ga okonawa seru koto o kakunin shi masu_ (But makesure you make it done)"

"_Shintaku watashi _(Trust me.)"

One phone rang.

"_Misu-bun o machi masu. Watashi no ani wa watashi o yonde _(Wait the minute, miss. My brother called me)"

Otaku answered it.

"Helo ,brother," said Otaku.

"Hey, squid! Where you'll back to US?" scolded FC.

"Brtoher, I have a customer here. Where are you?"

"I'm on my way to our house, fool! And you need to come along too,"

'"Okay, brother. See you there. Bye,"

The call disconnected.

"_Misu wa, watashi ga Beikoku ni modoru hitsuyō ga ari masu. Anata wa, watashi no sutaffu ni otazune nin'i no tasuke o shite iru baai _(Miss, I need to return to United States. If you have any help, just ask my staff)" said Otaku to the customer, then he leaved the scene.

_The early morning, the city breaks_  
_And I've been calling for years and years and years and years_  
_And you never left me no messages_  
_You never sent me no letters_  
_You got some kind of nerve taking all I want!_  
_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me_  
_Lying on the floor, where were you? Where were you?_  
_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me_  
_Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded_  
_Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?_  
_Just a little late, you found me, you found me!_  
_Why'd you have to wait to find me, to find me?_

Meanwhile, Danny and Tucker were taking one car to the mansion. Tucker drove that car.

"Tucker, we need to fill some gas. Or we'll finished," said Danny.

They stopped in one gas station. While Danny filled some gas into the car, Tucker stared toward one woman from one car beside him (Beautiful Maria) But she ignored him as her husband walked into the car and leaved the scene.

* * *

**Time: 03.00 PM**  
**Place: Along the road to Carlifornia**

While Tucker drove the car, Danny watched something from his phone.

"You keep watching Mysterious Screaming, you'll dream about it tonight," said Tucker.

Danny kept watching it.

Then, Tucker teased him, with screaming like a ghost. Danny shocked. Tucker laughed.

"You make me shocked, Tucker!" screamed Danny. "Luckily I don't have heart attack, or I'll die,"

"Danny, I know you're obsessed of ghost lately. But don't too much,"

"Yeah, but I wanna know, who is Mysterious. I feel it's existed,"

"That's so unbenefit to talk,"

...

**Time: 03.30 PM**  
**Place: One mansion in Carlifornia (Phantom Mansion)**

Julia was walking with someone, the servant of the mansion ,known as Mailman.

"Miss Julia, you said the kids will back, but when?" asked Mailman. "This mansion is silent since FC and Otaku moved into New York and Tokyo respectively. But when they'll home, I think it's getting better,"

"Maybe later. But they supposed to arrive here now," said Julia. "And have you make this house tidy?"

"Yes, I've done it. Tip Top!"

...

Back to Danny and Tucker.

In their journey, they shocked as their car stopped at the roadside.

They chekced over it and...

One of the tyre puncture.

"Oh, no! When we rushed, I forgot to put one spare tyre in bonnet!" said Danny.

"Danny, why you forgot of that easy thing like that?" asked Tucker.

"But, we can get one tyre... but it's 5 kilometre from here,"

"Okay, Danny. You get that tyre. Let me fix it,"

Danny transformed into the ghost mode, then he flied away. While Tucker fixed that car.

* * *

**Time: 08.00 PM**  
**Place: Phantom mansion in Carlifornia**

FC and Beautiful Maria arrived there since at 5 PM.

There, FC met Julia.

"Miss Julia, since when you're here?" asked FC.

"I as the assistant for the testament reading," said Julia. "If you wanna know, I worked with my employer, Sir Zezzie 5 years ago,"

"I see,... Miss Julia, are you still single?"

"I'm not getting married yet,"

FC jumped happily. "Wait! Are you have a boyfriend?"

"Not yet,"

FC jumped happily once again.

"Hey... what's wrong with you, dear?" asked Beautiful Maria suddenly.

"I mean..." said FC. "Miss Julia, why the lawyer still come late? When he'll arrive?"

"He'll arrive soon," said Julia.

"Soon... soon... or he got death monsoon?"

Julia walked away from there.

Otaku, came there as he got a plane from Tokyo to New York.

"Hi, brother," said Otaku.

"Hey, Otaku. Since you're in Tokyo, you're looking like a girl, Otaku-chan!"

"Why are you teasing me like that?"

Beautiful Maria giggled.

Mailman arrived there.

"Hey, are you..." asked Otaku.

"You remember me?" asked Mailman.

"I know you. But you're supposed dead,"

"What are you talking about? I'm not died yet. I gotta life subsidy,"

"Oh..."

"Hey, Otaku! I feel something strange for you. You used to be a harsh boy. But now, you looked like a squid. Otaku-chan!"

"Brother, look at Mailman. He teased me!" screamed Otaku to FC.

"Mailman, don't talk too much. Get some of my bags from outside!" screamed Otaku to Mailman.

"Okay! Okay!" Mailman leaved the scene.

There, Otaku slapped FC as FC tried to shake his hand. Otaku shake Beautiful Maria's hand.

"How are you, my sister in law?" asked Otaku.

"I'm fine. Otaku, have you eaten yet?" asked Beautiful Maria.

"Not yet. Sis, when I was in way to here. It's too dark outside,"

"You're such a coward, squid!" said FC.

Otaku pouted, thus he leaved the scene.

...

**Time: 09.00 PM**  
**Place: Along the roadside to Carlifornia**

Danny arrived there, he saw Tucker still repairing the car.

"Tucker, why are you so late? We need to arrive at the mansion before midnight," said Danny.

Tucker was still in his work.

"Tucker, can you hear me? Tucker? Tucker?"

As Danny tapped Tucker, he transformed into Mysterious. Danny transformed into the ghost mode and he attacked her.

"DANNY!" screamed Tucker. Danny woke up from his dream.

"Hey, where's Mysterious? I saw you become Mysterious," screamed Danny.

"Danny, what are you dreaming about?"

"And what about the tyre?"

"Hey, you brought me one tyre, then I fixed it while you slept here,"

They were in the car, ready to leave the scene.

"See? Mysterious took you into your dream," said Tucker, as he laughed and droven the car.

...

Back to the mansion.

**Time: 11.00 PM**  
**Place: Phantom Mansion**

The lawyer, Sir Zezzie looked at the clock.

"It's almost to 12.00 AM. Where are the rest?" asked Sir Zezzie.

FC and Beautiful Maria rushed down stairs to the living room.

"What are you waiting for? Get the reading hurry," said FC.

"The late Revolution Phantom needed us to get his testament reading right at 12.00 AM," said Sir Zezzie.

"But all of us are here. Why we need to wait?" asked Beautiful Maria.

"Be patient,"

Otaku sat on one sofa in that living room.

"Miss Julia, Sir Zezzie. I need to sleep. I'm not used to sleep at late. When the time is come, wake me up," said Otaku.

"Yes, you can," said Sir Zezzie.

Otaku slept on one sofa.

"Heeiii... Otaku, why are you sleep at this time? You'll missed the testament reading soon!" sighed FC.

...

Back to Danny and Tucker.

They stopped suddenly at T junction. They didn't know which one can take them to the mansion.

There was an old folk cycled along the road. Danny moved toward him.

"Excuse me, I wanna ask you, which one can take us to the late Revolution Phantom's mansion?" asked Danny.

"What for?" asked the old folk.

"We want to meet someone. What happen?"

"That's good. You'll find Mysterious right here,"

That old folk leaved the scene.

Danny moved into the car and Tucker droven it to the right path. Whatever!

...

**Time: 12.00 AM**  
**Place: Phantom mansion**

It's right 12.00 AM. Otaku woke up suddenly as he heard of one clock rang. Sir Zezzie wearing his glasses and opened his briefcase. One envelope had taken out,.

"As there's no more heir come to this event, let me read this," said Sir Zezzie.

He reading that testament. "To the lawyer, Sir Henry Zezzie, I written this testament to ensure my heir that still alive can get my properties validly. There..."

Mailman rushed into the living room. "Sir Zezzie, there's one more recent arrived,"

Danny and Tucker walked into the house.

"Hi," said Danny. "I'm Danny Fenton. And this is my friend, Tucker,"

Otaku winked at them.

"Who are they?" FC stood from his seat. "Chase them out!"

"Wait the minute, Mr FC Phantom," said Julia. "They're also invited for this testament reading,"

"They're also invited?" asked Beautiful Maria. "But only the valid heir only allowed to attend?"

"Helo! I'm also the heir of the late Revolution Phantom," said Danny.

"Yeah," said Tucker, agreed of his friend's word.

"You're a heir? I think you gotta wrong place," said Otaku.

"I allow them to come here. Be patient," said Sir Zezzie.

"I disagree! I don't care!" screamed FC.

"Otaku, look at the boys! Are they same as us? They looked as the damn teengers, and they looked full of shit!" said FC to Otaku.

"Miss Julia, what happen here?" asked Danny to Julia. "He don't know who I am,"

Danny transformed into the ghost mode, so was FC. Danny Phantom and Football Crazy Phantom started to fight. Some of the furnitures ruined due to their fight.

"Brother!" screamed Otaku, then he transformed into the ghost mode.

He changed into Naruto. With activating his hologram, he can stop Danny and FC from keep fighting but FC activated his anger mode (colouring in Brazillian flag) caused Otaku thrown to the floor, transformed into his human mode. Beautiful Maria calmed him.

"All of you, KEEP CALM!" screamed Sir Zezzie.

"Look! Look at him!" screamed FC. "You and I don't have any similarities at all," said him to Danny.

"Listen here, bro! We don't have any similarities, but if I..." Danny pinched FC's nose.

Beautiful Maria transformed into the ghost mode, looks like vampire with some jewelleries, she flied up to pull her husband away from Danny.

After she released FC from Danny, Danny transformed into the human mode, wiping his hands at his shirt and Tucler's shirt.

"ENOUGH! ENOUGH!" screamed Sir Zezzie. "If all of you can't stop this, I'm decided to cancel this testament reading! You don't respect the late Revolution Phantom!"

That time, Mailman took one heavy bag.

"Excuse me, everyone. One more recent arrived," said Mailman.

There was one 10 year old girl walked into the living room.

"_Salut, bonne soirée, tout le monde. Mon nom est Mysteria. Je suis désolé, Monsieur Zezzie. Le vol de Paris à New York était en retard _(Hi, good evening, everyone. My name is Mysteria. I'm sorry, Sir Zezzie. The flight from Paris to New York was in late)," said Mysteria.

All of them gasped. "OMG!"

"What's going out here? The first one were the boys from nowhere. The second one is the girl from Europe! What's going on here?" screamed FC.

"It's cool!" said Otaku.

"I know it, this thing could happen," said Sir Zezzie. "I'll continue this testament reading tomorrow night,"

While the laywer leaved the scene, Mysteria greeted the rest of them.

"_Hola _(Helo)," said Mysteria. "Hey, what's going on here? Am I gotta wrong place?"

"No, Mysteria. You arrived right at the time," said Julia.

"I see..."

FC and Beautiful Maria walked upstairs to their room. Danny stared toward FC and FC replied him by the hand sign (like a knife chopped the neck).

"Hey, you! I ever seen you before," said Tucker to Beautiful Maria.

"Who cares?" asked Beautiful Maria, they walked to their room.

Otaku walked toward Danny and Tucker.

"Hi, I'm Otaku," said Otaku.

"Danny," Danny introduced himself, shaking Otaku's hand.

"Tucker," Tucker introduced himself and shaking Otaku's hand, but Otaku didn't released his hand. Tucker pulled his hand away from Otaku's.

"You're so handsome," said Otaku.

...

In FC and Beautiful Maria's room.

"How this thing's happen?" asked Beautiful Maria. "Who's Danny?"

"I don't know," said FC. "Maybe the late dad hidden this from us,"

"And, who is that European girl?"

"Maybe there's something hidden from the late dad too. Maybe he had getting married secretly,"

"Hey... FC... **Female Crazy **Phantom, don't try to being unfaithful behind me..."

"I swear, I don't have any girl to accompany with except you,"

"Yeah,"

"Honey, shut the door,"

"Ha?"

"Shut the door,"

"Cheeky!" Beautiful Maria shut the door, as FC asked.

* * *

**Time: 07.30 AM**  
**PLace: The Phantom Mansion, dining room.**

"Danny, Tucker, and Otaku having a breakfast. Mailman greeted them.

"Good morning," said Mailman, then he laughed.

"Mailman, you're so loyal with our family," said Otaku. "Since we're young until now, you always work here. When you getting marry?"

"It's too late, Otaku,"

"Have a nice meal, kid. Don't be shy," said Mailman to Danny and Tucker.

"We're not shy," said Danny, eating the roast bread. "Where are the others?"

"FC and Beautiful Maria went out to the city, maybe they're going to laywer office. That European girl is still sleeping. I think she's dead," said Otaku.

Otaku stared toward Tucker intently.

"Hey, you! What are you staring at?" asked Tucker to Otaku.

"Hey, is that wrong to see you?" asked Otaku.

'Hey, Danny! I wanna ask you, how you become one of our family?" asked Otaku to Danny.

"I don't know how to mention it," said Danny. "Maybe your late dad created me,"

"So, we're siblings?"

"Yeah,"

"What about Tucker?"

"I'm just Danny's friends," said Tucker. "Hey, why are you talk too much?"

"Hey! Am I wrong to talk to you? Okay, finish your breakfast hurry. I wanna take you around this house,"

Danny and Tucker felt shy with Otaku.

...

**Time: 10.00 AM**  
**Place: Zezzie and Co. Lawyering Office, New York**

"I don't know, why are you hidden all of this from us?" asked FC. "You supposed to tell me first, that the another 2 heirs come there last night,"

"I just following your late dad's will," said Sir Zezzie. "2 months before his death, he asked me to find both of them, based from their data, and his testament written 1 year before his death,"

"Prove it!"

"You''ll know it tonight,"

* * *

**Time: 12.00 AM**  
**Place: Living room, Phantom mansion**

Sir Zezzie was reading the testament.

"I don't want to tell you about this. But this is for your goodness too. As they're also one of your blood. My sons, FC... and Otaku... Danny is your younger brother, which he's hidden inside one teenager boy's body named Danny Fenton. And the girl named Mysteria is your niece. She lost of her parents. And her mother is your late sister, Emmilia Vezt nee Emillia Rosie Phantom ,"

"Julia, read the second part of this testament," said Sie Zezzie to Julia.

"All of you must follow this rules if you want to get after my properties worth USD2340000000. The rules is you must stay in this house for 33 days. If you leave from here without any reason, you never get anything. After 33 days, one another testament reading will figure out. That's all, Revolution Phantom,"

"Okay, any questions?" asked Sir Zezzie.

"Sir, is that mean, we can't get out from here? What about my boutique?" asked Otaku.

"You can walk out at the day, but must return here before 12.00 AM,"

"I see... Maybe I can use Internet to contact with my staffs in Tokyo,"

"I want to go," said Mysteria suddenly, but she muted as she saw all of them stared toward her. "Sorry, I can't. It's rainy outside,"

"I disagree! You must be create all of this!" shouted FC to the lawyer.

"If you can't believe it, just read all of this. The handwritten testament by the late Revolution Phantom himself, with his signature," said Sir Zezzie.

FC read those testament, but he's still disatisfied.

"And one more thing, if you have any problems, just ask Julia. She'll watch you everytime," said the lawyer.

The lawyer leaved the house.

Meanwhile, Otaku walked toward Danny and Tucker.

"Hey, Danny, Tucker. You wanna play 'Strikers'? I have 3 laptops," said Otaku.

"Hey, you're so great, Otaku!" said Danny. "Hey, can I borrow one?"

That time, FC looked at his late dad's potrait, hang at the fireplace.

**FC's POV**  
**You useless dad! You're so selfish!**

That time, all light switched off suddenly. Otaku shocked thus he hugged Tucker.

"_Hei! Nani ga okotte iru no ka. Dō shi ta? Na n da to!_ (Hey! What happen? What happen?)" screamed Otaku.

That time, one ghost appeared out from one potrait. Revolution Phantom.

"Who said that I'm a selfish?" asked Revolution Phantom angrily.

FC looked nervous. "Me, dad.."

"What are you saying recently?"

Danny transformed into the ghose mode and attacked Revolution.

"He didn't mean to have rude to you, but he didn't know how sincerely of you," said Danny, then he attacked him once again.

"STOP!" screamed Revolution. "I don't want to fight with you. I want my son apologised of what he had done,"

"I'm sorry, dad," said FC. "I didn't mean to be rude. But I don't know, you did this for us, I'm sorry, father,"

Revolution Phantom disappeared, the light switched on as normal.

That time, Tucker pulled Otaku from hugging him.

"_Hei! Naze anata wa zankoku desu ka?_ (Hey! Why are you so cruel? )" asked Otaku.

"Are you speaking Japanese?" asked Tucker.

"Yes, why? You don't know Japanese?"

Danny arrived there, then Tucker pulled his hand to their room.

"Danny, what's wrong with your Japanese brother? He looks so weird," said Tucker.

"I think he loves you," said Danny.

"Hey! Don't too much!"

"And you know what, I feel of something strange,"

"What else?"

"Since we're here, I feel of one ghost sense. But it always gone,"

"Just a normal,"

"Normal, Tucker? We'll stay here for 33 days. I'll missed Sam,"

"You missed Sam? Just contact her. Day by day, day by day... 33 days,"

"Yeah? Day by day... Day by day... what if... we died?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Mysterious is watching after us!"

"I think you're too much watching 'mysterious screamin',"

"No! It's a real!"

"Tucker, listen. That movie is similar with our story. Big mansion, testament reading, and... one of us is Mysterious! She want to kill us!"

"Danny, it's a fiction. Why you want to believe it?"

"That's okay if you don't believe. But can you give me a water. I'm thirsty,"

"Okay,"

Tucker walked toward the kitchen, as he opened the fridge to take some fizzy drink and...

"Hey, Tucker!"

Tucker screamed as he saw one shadow before him thus he rushed toward his room,.

"What's wrong, Tucker?" asked Danny.

"Danny, he... he.." screamed Tucker.

"What's going on?" asked one ninja who walked after Tucker. "Why are you scared of me?"

That ninja transformed into Otaku. "It's me,"

"Hey, you made us shocked," said Tucker.

"Sorry, I can transformed into everything that related with anime," said Otaku. "Okay, it's late. Good night,"

Otaku walked out from that room.

"Tucker, that's Otaku. Why are you scared of him?" asked Danny.

"I'm afraid of ninja. He wanted to kill me," said Tucker.

* * *

**Time: 07.30 AM**  
**Place: Dining room, Phantom mansion**

Danny, Tucker, Otaku, FC and Beautiful Maria were having a breakfast.

"Good morning, everyone," said Mailman. "How's your breakfast?"

"It's tasty," said Danny.

"Hey! You know that I can't eat veggies," said Tucker. "Good cook,"

"But it tastes like my meal yesterday," said FC.

"Your meal tasted like your meal yesterday?" asked Mailman.

"Why?"

"I can't tell you,"

"Why?"

"I cooked the rest of the meal yesterday, and kept them warm,"

"Hmmh! Come on, Maria. Let'a having breakfast outside,"

FC and Beautiful Maria walked out from the house.

Meanwhile, Mysteria recently woke up, staring toward them.

"_Buon giorno, zio FC. __Buon giorno, la zia Maria _(Good morning, Uncle FC. Good morning, Auntie Maria)" said Mysteria.

"Heeyy... she' sucks!" said Beautiful Maria.

"Ignore her, dear. She's only acting," said FC.

They leaved the scene. Mysteria sulked thus she walked toward the dining room.

"_Buenos días, tío Otaku. Buenos días, hermano Danny. Buenos días, hermano Tucker _(Good morning, Uncle Otaku. Good morning, Brother Danny. Good morning, Brother Tucker)," said Mysteria to them.

"_Buenos dias, Mysteria _(Good morning, Mysteria)," said Otaku. "Hey, Mysteria. You can speak French, Italian and Spanish as well. Have you eaten?"

"_Gracias, tío Otaku. Yo he comido _(Thanks, Uncle Otaku. I've eaten)"

"Hey! Mysteria, what are you talking about. You can't find any foods in corridor,"

"_No... No... _(No... No...). I mean, I've eaten,"

"_Oh ... También me pueden hablar español también. También puedo cantar la canción española también _(Oh... I'm also can speak Spanish too. I also can sing Spanish song too),"

Mysteria looked so happy.

There, Otaku sang of one Spanish song.

_Tengo la camisa negra_  
_Hoy mi amor está de luto_  
_Hoy tengo en el alma una pena_  
_Y es por culpa de tu embrujo_  
_Hoy sé que tú ya no me quieres_  
_Y eso es lo que más me hiere_  
_Que tengo la camisa negra_  
_Y una pena que me duele_  
_Mal parece que solo me quedé_  
_Y fue pura todita tu mentira_  
_Que maldita mala suerte la mía_  
_Que aquel día te encontré_  
_Por beber del veneno malevo de tu amor_  
_Yo quedé moribundo y lleno de dolor_  
_Respiré de ese humo amargo de tu adiós_  
_Y desde que tú te fuiste yo solo tengo_  
_Tengo la camisa negra_  
_Porque negra tengo el alma_  
_Yo por ti perdí la calma_  
_Y casi pierdo hasta mi cama_  
_Cama, cama, caman baby_  
_Te digo con disimulo_  
_Que tengo la camisa negra_  
_Y debajo tengo el difunto_  
_Pa' enterrártelo cuando quieras mamita!_  
_Tengo la camisa negra_  
_Ya tu amor no me interesa_  
_Lo que ayer me supo a gloria_  
_Hoy me sabe a pura_  
_Miércoles por la tarde y tú que no llegas_  
_Ni siquiera muestras señas_  
_Y yo con la camisa negra_  
_Y tus maletas en la puerta_  
_Mal parece que solo me quedé_  
_Y fue pura todita tu mentira_  
_Que maldita mala suerte la mía_  
_Que aquel día te encontré_  
_Por beber del veneno malevo de tu amor_  
_Yo quedé moribundo y lleno de dolor_  
_Respiré de ese humo amargo de tu adiós_  
_Y desde que tú te fuiste yo solo tengo_  
_Tengo la camisa negra_  
_Porque negra tengo el alma_  
_Yo por ti perdí la calma_  
_Y casi pierdo hasta mi cama_  
_Cama, cama, caman baby_  
_Te digo con disimulo_  
_Que tengo la camisa negra_  
_Y debajo tengo el difunto_  
_Tengo la camisa negra_  
_Porque negra tengo el alma_  
_Yo por ti perdí la calma_  
_Y casi pierdo hasta mi cama_  
_Cama, cama, caman baby_  
_Te digo con disimulo_  
_Que tengo la camisa negra_  
_Y debajo tengo el difunto_

"_excelencia _(Excellence!)" said Mysteria, clapping her hands. "_Bueno, tengo que ir. ¡Hasta luego _(Okay, I need to go. See you later)"

All of them waved their hands.

"Hey, Otaku! You're so funny," said Danny.

"I'm not funny, but I'm friendly," said Otaku.

"Oh..."

"Hey, Tucker! You want me to feed you?" asked Otaku.

"No thanks," said Tucker, he tried to not stare Otaku.

...

Menanwhile, at frontyard of that mansion, Mysteria held her handphone then she called someone.

"_Bonjour, monsieur. Comment êtes-vous? Je tiens à vous dire. Je ne peux pas rentrer en France. J'ai besoin de rester aux États-Unis pendant 33 jours. Pouvez-vous aller à New York? Nous avons quelque chose à discuter _(Good morning, sir. How are you? I wanna tell you. I can't return to France. I need to stay in US for 33 days. Can you go to New York? We have something to discuss about)," said Mysteria.

She called with someone, from one house from France.

"_Il semble que vous avez un problème. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec vous? _(It seems you have a problem. What's wrong with you? )"

"_Aucun puedo decir por teléfono. Venir au Québec Tienes aquí y yo te lo diré. Bueno, hasta luego _(I can't tell via phone. You need to come here and I'll tell you. Okay, see you later),"

The call disconnected. Mysteria looked toward Mailman, he's planting some trees. He smiled.

...

Meanwhile, Danny was calling Sam, she's still in the camp.

"What? 33 days? You need to stay there?" asked Sam.

"Yes, I need to stay in that mansion for 33 days. I haven't tell my parents about this yet," said Danny.

"It couldn't be,"

"Sam,"

"Danny, tell me the truth. Are you having another plan?"

"What plan, Sam? You think I'm having fun with another girls while you're in camp? No, Sam. I'm in that house following the testament rules. If you can't believe it, you can ask Tucker. Or come to the lawyering office and ask him what happen to me,"

"Okay, but if you lying me, you'll dead,"

The cal disconnected.

"Sam? Sam?" Dany tried to call her but she switched off her phone.

"Hey, Danny... Danny,..." said Tucker. "Every human has its romance, but the romance between you and Sam are the worst love story at all! Serve you right for loving a gothic girl like her,"

"Tucker, don't instuate me!" screamed Danny.

"Also listen to this song. It's special for you. I uploaded it in Youtube,"

Tucker played of that song.

**Listen to this song,**  
**This romance song**  
**It's too sucks for you...**  
**Sucks for you...**

That song created by Tucker himself and that song also sang by himself.

"TUCKER! STOPPPP!" screamed Danny.

* * *

**Time: 2.00 PM**  
**Place: Along highway in New York city.**

Mysteria went to the airport to meet someone that she called yesterday. He arrived there at 12.00 PM before they went by car to one hotel.

Mysteria waited for... Vlad.

In one luxiourious car... along the highway.

"Can you tell me what's wrong with you, Mysteria," said Vlad.

"I need to stay at that mansion for 33 days," said Mysterious.

"Just stay there. That's all,"

"But... I have my uncles and aunt. They can't accept me as their niece. And I'm an orphan,"

"So?"

"They can't let me any chance to get my late grandpa's properties,"

"I have a plan,"

"What is it, Uncle Vlad?"

...

**Time: 09.30 PM**  
**Place: Phantom Mansion**

That time, Beautiful Maria and FC slept side by side in their room.

There was one female ghost appeared beside their bed. then she disappeared.

Beautiful Maria woke up suddenly, thus she walked downstairs to the living room.

Otaku was in living room, looking over his laptop. He shocked a he saw Beautiful Maria walked out from the house.

"Maria, where are you wanna go?" asked Otaku.

"I wanna go home. It's hot here," said Beautiful Maria, with croaky voice.

"Hot? But this hous is air-conditionered and it's cold outside..."

"Shut up! And don't interferent my scene,"

Beautiful Maria walked out from that house. Otaku felt something strange.

At the same time, Tucker walked with holding his PDA.

"Tucker," said Otaku.

"What?" asked Tucker.

"Come here... come here..."

"What are you talking about? I'm not a gay, okay? Sorry, I'm not a gay!"

"Hey! What are you talking about? I'm talking about Beautiful Maria. She acted weird recently,"

"Phew! I think of something else,"

"What are you thinking about me, Tucker?"

Both of them walked out from that house.

"You said, you saw Beautiful Maria walking out from here?" asked Tucker.

"Yeah, why?" asked Otaku.

"I think she was not Beautiful Maria,"

"Hey! I know who is my sister in law,"

"Yeah, I know,"

"And watch out of your mouth,"

And there's a female ghost appeared behind them, they screamed.

Meanwhile, Danny was in his room felt his ghost sense, He transformed into the ghost mode and flied outside and attacked that female ghost.

"Are you okay?" asked Danny.

"We're okay," said Tucker. "Otaku, stop hugging me!"

That female ghost moved into FC and Beautiful Maria's room. Danny, Tucker and Otaku rushed there.

In that room, Beautiful Maria acted strange. She screamed loudly, as FC transformed into his ghost mode, in his Spain mode, he thrown red and yellow cards to her but he failed.

Danny, Tucker and Otaku arrived there. There, Danny attacked Beautiful Maria until she knocked down to the wall. Beautiful Maria returned into normal.

"Honey, what happen?" asked Beautiful Maria.

"Thank goodness you're allright," said FC.

Danny, Tucker and Otaku walked to the living room. There, Danny and Tucker walked out to the maindoor while Otaku kept looking to his laptop.

"It seems I'm right," said Danny. "Mysterious is exists,"

"But it's just the beginning," said Tucker.

"Hey, Tucker. If we stay here for 33 days with nothing, I'm getting crazy, you know?"

"Okay, you missed Sam, right?"

"Yeah, I missed her,"

"So, what's your song that remind you at her?"

"Emm..."

Tucker played one song from his mp3 player. Also hologram projector appeared Sam. That makes Danny started to sing with 'her'.

_What is someone like you doin in a place like this?_  
_Say Did you come alone or did you bring all your friends?_  
_Say whats your name , What are you drinking_  
_Think I know what are you thinking_  
_Baby whats your sign tell me yours and ill tell you mine_  
_Say Whats somebody like you doin in a place like this_

_Ill never be the same if we ever meet agaian_  
_Whooooon't let you get awaaay_  
_Say if we ever meet again,_  
_This free-falls, got mee sooo, kiss me all,_  
_Night, Don't ever let me go_  
_Ill never be the same if we ever meet again_

And Otaku inteferented them suddenly. That makes them frusted.

(Japanese)  
Koko ni ōku no kuru no? Watashi wa mae ni anata no kao o mite ki ta koto o chikai masu.  
Hōpu wa, anata wa watashi ga tenmetsu hyōji sa re mase nga, watashi wa kanto ni yakudatsuga, anata wa, motto motto shi tai  
Akachan denwa watashi wa watashi ga shinpai shi naide hazukashi gari-ya de wa nai anata no hanashi o itadaki mashi ta!  
Watashi wa me o karuku, watashi wa anata to kon'ya no mama ni shi masu.  
Koko ni ōku no kuru no? Aibu e ta ikutsu ka no shōsai anata no kao o sanshō shite kudasai  
(Mōsukoshi gen'in no akanbō watashi

(English)  
_Do you come here much? I swear i've seen your face before.  
Hope You don't see me flash but I cant help but want you more, more  
Baby tel me whats your story I aint shy don't you worry  
I'm flirting with my eyes, I wanna leave with you tonight.  
Do you come here much? ive gotta see your face some more  
(some more cause baby I)_

Tucker felt sucks as Otaku kept touching him. But they kept to sing together.

Meanwhile, Beautiful Maria can't sleep due to those noise.

"Who make a noise down there? I can't sleep," sighed Beautiful Maria.

"What's wrong, honey?" asked FC.

"Honey, can you advise some kids there to slow down of their voice? I can't sleep,"

_I'll never be the same - if we ever meet again_  
_Won't let you get away-ay - say, if we ever meet again_  
_This free fall's, got me so_  
_Kiss me all night, don't ever let me go_  
_I'll never be the same_  
_If we ever meet again_

Meanwhile Mysteria also joining them to sing.

(Italian)  
_Se mai ci incontreremo di nuovo  
Avrò molto più da dire (se mai ci incontreremo di nuovo)_

(English)  
_If we ever meet again_  
_I'll have so much more to say (if we ever meet again)_

...

(French)  
_Si jamais nous rencontrer à nouveau  
Je vais avoir beaucoup plus à dire (si jamais nous rencontrer à nouveau)_

(English)  
_If we ever meet again_  
_I wont let you go away (said if we ever meet again)_

...

(Spanish)  
_Si alguna vez nos reunirá de nuevo  
Voy a tener mucho más que decir (si alguna vez nos reunirá de nuevo)_

(English)  
_If we ever meet again_  
_I'll have so much more to say (say if we ever meet again)_

...

If_ we ever meet again_  
_I wont let you go away-ay-ay_

There, they screamed and sang together. Danny, Tucker, Otaku and Mysteria sang happily.

Meanwhile, FC walked to living rom angrily. Julia stared toward him them toward the teenagers.

"Miss Julia, you don't want to sing?" asked FC.

"I can't sing," said Julia.

"But I can dance," FC shown of his samba dance.

Meanwhile, Beautiful Maria can't sleep. As she stared toward beside her bed, FC was gone. She screamed.

"HONEYYY!" screamed her.

FC stopped dancing.

_I'll never be the same - if we ever meet again_  
_Won't let you get away-ay - say, if we ever meet again_  
_This free fall's, got me so_  
_Kiss me all night, don't ever let me go_  
_I'll never be the same_  
_If we ever meet again_

_I'll never be the same - if we ever meet again_  
_Won't let you get away-ay - say, if we ever meet again_  
_This free fall's, got me so_  
_Kiss me all night, don't ever let me go_  
_I'll never be the same_  
_If we ever meet again_

They kept singing until...

"STOP!" screamed FC. All of them stopped to sing and dance.

"Are you not understand? My wife is sleeping. Slow down your voice!" screamed FC again.

"Relax, brother," said Danny. "We never disturb you,"

"Yeah, we're just entertaining ourselves, not intented to disturb you," said Mysteria. "_Si usted no puede sostener esto, poner el bastoncillo de algodón y los puso en los oídos _(If you can't hold this, put the cotton bud and put them into your ears)"

"What do you said?" asked FC.

"Emm... If you can't hold the noise, put the cotton bud into your ears,"

"Heyy... you wanna be cool? It sucks," said Otaku. "You know what, you used to hang out at disco every weekend,"

"Hey, Otaku! Don't say like that. Or my wife will kill me," said FC. "I wanna go upstairs first,"

All of them laughed as FC walked into his room. Otaku kept teasing Tucker.

"Get your hands away from me," said Tucker to Otaku.

* * *

**Time: 11.00 AM**  
**Place: Along frontpark in Phantom mansion**

Danny, Tucker, Otaku and Mailman walked along the frontyard of that house.

"If you want to know about Phantom mansion, it built in 1700 and completed in 1712. One more thing, this mansion was stayed by one European husband and wife. Unfortunately, they had been killed in this house. The murderer took their child away and they disappeared at all. Until now, nobody know about them," said Mailman.

"That's why I feel strange," said Danny.

"But have you feel anything wrong since you worked here?" asked Tucker.

"No, I'm allright. That's because I'm normalised with it." said Mailman. "But one more thing, watch out of your mouth. If you saw anything, just pretend to not know,"

That makes Danny and Tucker shrugged their shoulders.

Meanwhile, Mysteria told Julia of something, they sat on one bench.

"I don't know who else that I need to tell for," said Mysteria. "I'm so unfortunate. Why are they hate me?"

"Don't be sad, Mysteria," said Julia. "That's because they don't know who you are. Sooner, they'll realised,"

"I know, who I am. My parents are died since I was young. Then, I used to stay in Italy, Spain, Germany and France. And I was shocked that my grandpa's died. I missed him so much. I never seen him before, even my parents never told me of him,"

"Be calm, Mysteria.,"

"Okay, I need to go," said Julia again, as she need to leave.

"_gracias, hermana Julia _(Thanks, Sis Julia)," said Mysteria, as she still cried.

Suddenly, Julia had been attacked by one ghost, as it entered the reality world them it took Julia inside the Ghost Zone. Mysteria was shocked.

"_Ayuda! Ayuda! Sis Julia en problemas! Heyy! _(Help! Help! Sis Julia in trouble! Heyy!)" screamed Mysteria.

Meanwhile, Danny felt of his ghost sense but he lost of it as that ghoast was gone.

"Hey, somebody's screaming!" screamed Mailman.

Danny, Tucker, Otaku and Mailman rushed to the scene.

Mysteria waited for them, as she screamed. When they arrived.

"_Ayuda! Ayuda! Sis Julia se cayó! Ella había sido secuestrado! _(Help! Help! Sis Julia fell down! She had been kidnapped! )" screamed Mysteria.

That makes all of them walked down to the high bank to find Julia. Only Otaku stood there to look after Mysteria.

"How she fell?" asked Otaku.

"_No sé _(I don't know)" said Mysteria.

"You don't know? Huh... what's happen to her?"

Mailman, Danny and Tucker kept finding Julia, screaming of her name.

"Julia! Julia! Julia!"

...

That night, in Phantom mansion.

In living room.

"You said, Julia was kidnapped, then she disappeared at all?" asked Beautiful Maria to Mysteria. "There's must be somebody planned kill her,"

"You're right, Maria," said FC. "Only you and Julia were there. You're suspected, Mysteria,"

"I didn't anything to her. Honestly," said Mysteria. "Please don't accuse me nonsense. I'm innocent,"

"You said, you're innoncent?" asked Beautiful Maria. "We knoe you done it. Just admit it,"

Otaku sat on the sofa, looking over them.

**Otaku's POV**  
**Dono yō ni shuchō suru kurai desu ka? (How long they want to argue?)**

"Look at her, Maria," said FC. "She always greeted us, but actually SHE WANT TO TRAP US!"

"STOP!" screamed Danny. "Stop arguing. It's useless if you accused Mysteria like that,"

"True, only Julia know about this. We need to find her," said Tucker.

"But what if Julia disappeared at all? You need to look out. This place is really haunted," said Otaku.

"This is all this European girl's fault! We're suffered because of her. That's what she want for, right?" asked Beautiful Maria.

"Please don't accuse me like this. I'm innoncent," said Mysteria.

"You said you're innoncent? You better realised who you are. You don't know where are you come from, and suddenly you admitted yourself as the late Revolution Phantom's granddaughter! Maybe you're... Ha! Maybe you're a bitch travelled around Europe then you stayed in roadside, right?"

"_Sie sind zu grob, Tante Maria! Versuchen Sie nicht, mich zu beleidigen! _(You're too rude, Auntie Maria! Don't try to offend me!)" screamed Mysteria.

That makes Mysteria became mad suddenly and attacking Beautiful Maria. Danny and Otaku stopped Mysteria and pulled her away.

"Mysteria, you need to calm" said Otaku.

"But she's too rude for me!" screamed Mysteria.

There was one 20 year old girl came suddenly. Following with 4 policemen.

"Hey! What are you fussing about?"

"Who are you?" asked FC.

"I'm Inspector VeekaIzhanez. I come here to investigate the cases of Julia's missing," I said.

"And I reported it. Actually, Mailman called me as Julia had not been found for a few hours," said Sir Zezzie.

"What about Julia? Have you found her yet?" asked Tucker.

"Not yet. The police will investigate who did all of this," I said.

"Remember, it doesn't mean the rules of the testament can be stopped. It will continued until the time is come. There will more thing happen to you soon..." said Sir Zezzie.

* * *

**Time: 2 weeks later, 11.00 PM**  
**Place: Phantom mansion.**

Danny and Tucker were walking along the frontyard of that mansion.

"Julia disappeared for 2 weeks. What happen to her? If she's still alive, we can know her somewhere. If she died, we can found her dead body, right?" asked Danny.

"What if she disappeared, kidnapped by ghost? Mysterious?" asked Tucker.

There, Danny looked toward Tucker and...

He saw Mysterious stood beside him! He transformedm into ghost form and attacking Mysterious.

Actually, Danny was dreaming. He kicked Tucker from the bed. Tucker fell.

"Hey, Danny! You're dreaming of Mysterious again?" asked Tucker.

"Julia is Mysterious! Julia is Mysterious! We need to get out from here!" screamed Danny.

"Danny, be calm. We still have a couple weeks here. If we run away, we'll never anything even a penny,"

"Okay, but I feel the movie Mysterious Screamin' was a real."

That time, the female ghost appeared outside their room. Danny transformed into ghost form and rushed outside. He attacked that ghost. Unfortunately, that ghost given him a blast, makes Danny thrown into the room.

"Danny, are you allright?" asked Tucker.

"It seems Mysterious... is among all of us... Maybe Julia..." said Danny.

"Be serious, Danny. What are you talking about?"

Danny fainted. Tucker tried to wake him up but...

Meanwhile in living room, Otaku was surfing Internet via his laptop. Suddenly,

"Otaku... Otaku... please save me..."

Otaku suspected that was Julia's voice. He saw Julia walked out from the house. Otaku followed her.

He walked out from the house to find Julia. But Julia disappeared at all.

At the same time, Mysteria looked out from her window as she saw Otaku searching Julia. She thought of something.

While Otaku carelessly finding Julia, somebody tapped his shoulder.

"Hei! Basutādo! (Hey! Bastard!)" Otaku speaking nonsense. "Mailman ,what are you doing here?"

"Otaku, what are you doing here? Too dangerous for you to walk at night," said Mailman, then he examined him to know wheter Otaku gotta fever.

"Mailman, I'm feeling well," said Otaku.

"Okay, actually what are you doing here?" asked Mailman.

"I found Julia. She walked outside, then I tried to search her," said Otaku.

"Okay, but we need to get hurry. It's late,"

They walked to the forest to find Julia.

...

Meanwhile, in one bedroom.

FC felt hot. He tried to switch on the air conditioner but he thought it's ruined. He felt uncomfortable. He looked beside him on the bed, Beautiful Maria covered herself with blanket.

**FC's POV**  
**Too weird? How Maria can stand of hot weather and covered herself like this?**

He opened it and...

The female ghost that attacked Danny appeared. FC transformed into the ghost mode and throwing some football blast.

That female ghost dissappeared.

Beautiful Maria walked out from the bathroom.

"Maria, since when you're in bath room?" asked FC.

"Honey, I've told you that I wanna go to bathroom," said Beautiful Maria.

"Really? I saw... Julia... No! I mean, I thought you already finished go to bathroom then you covered yourself with blanket, it's hot here. When I opened it, it was Julia! Julia! She's Mysterious! As we watched it," said FC.

"Since when you adored Julia, huh?"

"I didn't adore Julia. I only have you,"

Beautiful Maria slept, as she saw her husband shivered.

"Hey, honey! You want Julia come once again? Sleep!" screamed her.

FC tried to sleep but he's still in ghost form saw the female ghost appeared from the celling, he attacked her with football blast.

"What happen to this man?" Beautiful Maria sighed.

...

Meanwhile, in forest.

"Otaku, it's alreay late. We need to go home," said Mailman.

"Mailman, are you not belive of what I said?" asked Otaku.

"I believe Julia is still alive. But we'll continue searching her tomorrow. It's late,"

"I think you're afraid, right?"

"No,'

"Listen, Mailman. Although I'm looking like a girl, but I've tough hearted,"

"Whatever,"

Otaku walked to the left while Mailman walked to the right.

While Otaku kept walking, screaming of Julia's name. He saw a ghost then it pulled him into the Ghost Zone.

Mailman shocked as he heard Otaku screamed, he tried to find Otaku.

"Otaku? Otaku?" screamed Mailman. "Hey... where are you, Otaku-chan?"

* * *

At the next day...

**Time: 07.30 AM**  
**Place: Amity Park**

Sam finished of her girlie camp. He tried to call Danny but there's no answer. She worried of him.

"Hi, Sam," said Zoela. "Why are you sad?"

"I called Danny but he not answered it," said Sam. "What happen to him? There must be he had someone else,"

"Sam, don't say like that. Hey! What if we go to Carlifornia?"

"For what?"

"Finding Danny,"

...

**Time: 09.00 AM**  
**Place: Phantom mansion, frontyard.**

Mailman took Inspector VeekaIzhanez and the policemen to the frontyard of that house. Danny, Tucker, Beautiful Maria, and FC followed them.

"I walked to the right. Otaku walked to the left. Then, Otaku disappeared," said Mailman.

"Actually, what happen last night?" I asked.

"He said, he saw Julia."

"One more thing, Julia appeared last night. She wanted to kill me," said FC.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "You said, Otaku saw Julia, and FC also saw Julia. Which one is true? Maybe that's your hallucination,"

"I agree," said Beautiful Maria.

"But I also saw Julia became Mysterious," said Danny.

"Me too," said FC.

"You must be watched film 'mysterious Screamin' before you came here," I said. "But I'm sure we'll know who the suspect of both of this case,"

At the same time, Mysteria was listening to music (via earphone), as she reading novel.

_Esta Noche Bailamos _  
_De Noite - da mi vida _  
_Quedate conmigo _  
_Tonight we dance _  
_I leave my life in your hands _  
_We take the floor _  
_Nothing is forbidden anymore _  
_Don't let the world in outside _  
_Don't let a moment go by _  
_Nothing can stop us tonight _  
_Bailamos - let the rhythm take you over Bailamos _  
_Te quiero amor mio - Bailamos _  
_Wanna live this night forever - bailamos _  
_Te quiero amor mio - Te quiero _  
_Tonight I'm yours _  
_We can make it happen I'm so sure _  
_I won't let it go _  
_There is something I think you should know _  
_I won't be leaving your side _  
_We're going to dance through the night _  
_I want to reach for the stars. _  
_Bailamos - let the rhythm take you over Bailamos _  
_Te quiero amor mio - Bailamos _  
_Wanna live this night forever - Bailamos _  
_Te quiero amor mio - Te quiero _  
_Tonight we dance _  
_Like no tomorrow _  
_If you will stay with me _  
_Te quiero mi amor _  
_Quidate conmigo _  
_esta noche - bailamos _  
_Bailamos - let the rhythm take you over Bailamos _  
_Te quiero amor mio - Bailamos _  
_Wanna live this night forever - Bailamos _  
_Te quiero amor mio Bailamos _  
_Como te quiero _  
_Como te quiero _  
_Como te quiero _

Beautiful Maria saw Mysteria in living room, she felt mad thus she took out earphone from Mysteria's ears and throw it on the floor.

"Hey, everyone's getting sad. Why are you still getting happy?" asked Beautiful Maria angrily.

"_Ist das für mich falsch um Verspannungen zu lösen? _(Is that wrong for me to release tension?)" asked Mysteria. "_Tante Maria, können Sie feststellen, dass Sie nur hier bleiben für eine Weile stehen. Sei nicht wie dieses Handeln ist Ihr eigenes Haus! _(Auntie Maria, can you realise that you're only stay here for a while. Don't be acting like this is your own house!)

"You think I don't know what are you talknig about?"

Beautiful Maria transformed into ghost mode then she choked Mysteria.

"_Hör zu, Mädchen. Sie müssen raus von hier! _(Listen up, girl. You need to get out from here!)" screamed Beautiful Maria.

"_Du hast gesagt, was? _(You said what?)" Mysteria kicked Beautiful Maria as she landed safely.

"_Du solltest besser nicht versuchen, mich zu foltern? Du denkst, ich habe Angst vor Ihnen? _(You better don't try to torture me? You think I'm afraid of you?)

FC, Danny and Tucker rushed upstairs as they heard of that arguement. FC tried to stop them.

"They speaking Germany?" asked Danny and Tucker.

"Honey, how do you know to speak Germany?" asked FC to his wife.

"I don't know, dear. I suddenly speaking Germany," said Beautiful Maria. "Honey, ask that European girl to not make a fuss here,"

"Let me finish it,"

Beautiful Maria leaved the scene.

"Err... _Verpassen_... No! _Manquer_... No! _Senorita_! No! _Perdere_! No! I mean... Ah! whatever! Please don't make a fuss! Uncle Otaku is missing!" screamed FC.

"I didn't anything. But she disturbed me. I was only reading novel," said Mysteria.

Mailman rushed upstairs.

"Everyone, ghost is arrived! I mean, the ghost hunter is arrived," said Mailman.

"For what you called ghost hunter?" asked Mysteria.

"To catch the ghosts from disturbing us. Are you afraid of ghosts? Maybe you can't sleep well last night,"

"Why we need to catch ghosts if ghosts didn't make fuss to us?"

FC pulled Mailman downstairs. Danny pulled Tucker into their room. Mysteria walked to her room, placing her novel on the desk. She thought of something.

In Danny and Tucker's room.

"I don't know what's going on," said Danny. "First, Julia disappeared. Now, Otaku,"

"I think you're right, Danny. This place is really haunted,"

"Lately, I feel Mysterious that always disturbed us is among of us,"

"I don't believe it, Danny,"

"See? What I said before is true,"

Danny's phone rang. He answered it.

"Danny, why are you not answered my call?" asked Sam, she's on the way to Carlifornia with Zoela.

"Sorry, Sam. My phone was in my room. I didn't bring it," said Danny. "Why?"

"Why? Who else there?"

"Tucker. If you can't believe, you can talk to him,"

"Hey! Why am I need to talk to Sam?" asked Tucker.

"Don't try to tell a lie to me, Danny. I know you have somebody else there," said Sam.

"Sam! What are you talking about? I'm in Carlifornia, I need to stay in my late ghost father's mansion for 33 days," said Danny.

"Liar! We're on the way,"

"Please don't go here, Sam. Or you'll get a big trouble,"

Meanwhile, Mysteria walked to their room.

"_Hola! _(Helo)" said Mysteria.

Danny and Tucker waved their hands to her.

"I need your help. My matress is wet. I need to dry it. But Mailman is not here. Can you help me? _Por favor?_ (Please?)" asked Mysteria.

"We can help you," said Tucker.

"_Gracias _(Thanks),"

"Hey! She said 'thank you' in Spanish," said Tucker to Danny as he leaved the room after Mysteria.

Danny continued to talk to Sam but...

"Who's there, Danny? Where are you? You're in Europe right?" scolded Sam. "What's the wet matress about? What are you doing there?"

"Sam, this is a misunderstanding," said Danny.

"Don't lying me, Danny. You must be in Europe, right? Danny, please don't hurt me. I'm your fiancee... How dare you hurted me like this..."

The call disconnected. Sam kept crying.

"Sam, don't be too emotional. When we're there, we'll discuss with him, okay?" asked Zoela.

"Okay," said Sam.

* * *

**Time: 2.30 PM**  
**Place: Frontyard, Phantom mansion**

There's a grey jeep arrived there. Jack and Maddie Fenton arrived. FC and Mailman rushed toward them.

"Thanks for coming here," said FC.

"That's okay for the numbor 1 Ghost hunter," said Jack. "So, where is it?"

"Let me show you the place that you can work together," said Mailman.

They walked toward one big tree.

"Tonight we can chase out ghosts from here," said Jack. "But we need one volunteers,"

"Volunteers?" asked Maddie. "Why, Jack? Are we not enough to do?"

"That's because this place is too haunted,"

"So, who can volunteered tonight?" asked Mailman.

"You," said FC. "You, Mailman. You normailised with it,"

"Okay, so what if we do it tonight," said Jack.

"Yeah, sure," said Mailman.

"What are you waiting for, Fentons! Just do it," said FC.

"Don't worry about that. I can destroy all kinds of ghosts, so what are you scaring for?" asked Jack.

One branch fell down to the ground. All of them hidden themselves in the bushes.

"Hey! Are you scared, Jack?" asked Maddie.

"No, this is just an acting," said Jack, then he walked out from the bush and... "You don't know who I am? I'll finish you in molecule by molecule!"

...

That night...

Jack and Maddie prepared with one radio and ghost trapper.

"Listen here, Mailman," said Jack. "While we're in this process, you need to pretend to not know what happen,"

"Just pretend?" asked Mailman. "But what if..."

"Trust me. Nothing can happen,"

"Okay, you're ready?" asked Maddie.

"Yeah, I'm ready," said Mailman.

"Here we go," said Jack, then he switched on the radio. One song played. A rap song by Jack himself.

That makes all of them started to move and looking down to the ground.

**Hey...**  
**Let's count it from 1.**  
**1, 2, 3, 4, ,5, 6, ,7**  
**This is F to the E to the N, T. O. N.**

Meanwhile inside the mansion...

Beautiful Maria and FC sat on the sofa. Jazz arrived there.

"Hi, uncle and auntie," said Jazz. "How are you?"

"We're fine," said FC.

"Hey, why are you sad? What happen?"

"His brother's missing," said Beautiful Maria. "Not forget, his lover,"

"Hey, watch out of your mouth, Maria!" scolded FC.

They stopped their talk as they saw Mysteria walked down stairs and walked out from the house.

"Who is she?" asked Jazz.

"Mysteria. Our niece," said FC. "Maybe she's a suspect,"

"Don't say like that. We don't have any evidence,"

"So, why not you call your brother here?" asked Beautiful Maria.

"You mean, Danny?" asked Jazz.

...

Back at the Fentons. they kept dancing following that song. Some anti ghost net provided. They didn't noticed that Mysteria walked out from the house to the forest.

**The first ghost wanted for is Phantom**  
**Which it tried to get after innoncent human**  
**Get a target everytime, everywhere.**  
**When the time is come, beware!**  
**Okay, be calm!**  
**Hey, ghost! Hey, ghost! Don't get closer.**  
**I'll destroy you in molecule by molecule!**

But Mailman almost panicked as he saw a snake glided on the ground.

...

Back to the mansion.

Jazz and Beautiful Maria knocked the door. Danny and Tucker opened the door.

"Why are you called us?" asked Danny "We can't sleep,"

"You said what? We have a big task, you know?" asked FC. "We need to catch the ghost,"

"Huh?" Both of them shocked.

"Danny, Tucker, you need to follow us," said Jazz.

"Jazz? Since when you come here? I didn't know," asked Danny.

FC and Beautiful Maria pulled Danny and Tucker out from their room. They walked out from the house, they rushed toward Fentons and Mailman.

"Mom? Dad? What are they doing?" asked Danny.

**The most famous ghost is a Demon**  
**He pretend himself as he's unknown**  
**Whether he's ageless or cuteless**  
**Nobody can defeat even his ass**

"They come here to catch the ghost who kidnapped Julia and Otaku," said Jazz.

"Hey, Jack! Have you seen the European girl who walked around here?" asked FC to Jack.

But Jack kept dancing.

"I think he had been possessed," sighed FC.

"Mailman, have you seen Mysteria?" asked Beautiful Maria to Mailman.

Mailman kept dancing.

"Honey, Mailman also had been possessed," sighed Beautiful Maria to FC.,

"Don't waste much time, We need to get hurry," said FC.

Danny, Tucker, Jazz, FC and Beautiful Maria rushed into the forest.

Mysteria walked along the forest into one abondoned building inside.

The guys and girls sneaked along the bushes to know what happen to Mysteria.

"Wait the minute! That place if I not mistaken, my late dad used it as a horse stable. The late Revolution Phantom liked horsing," said FC.

"Hey, what about Mysteria?" asked Danny.

"Your parents finished them,"

"So, why are we need to stay here?"

"Yeah, we need to to stay here until the day?" asked Tucker.

"I feel of something happen," Danny felt of his ghost sense.

Suddenly, Beautiful Maria screamed as she saw something.

She saw one devil ghost (that appeared in Death Note) thus Danny transformed into ghost mode and attacking him. That demon leaved the scene.

"It seems we need to call the police about this," said Tucker.

"Honey, I think there will more ghost appear here," said Beautiful Maria. "I'm so afraid,"

"Stop! We must know who had kidnapped Julia and Otaku," said FC.

...

Meanwhile, in the mansion.

The demon arrived toward the mansion. But it cannot move over the anti ghost net. Mailman ignored as he stared toward it. That demon moved into the house.

At the same time, one car arrived there. Sam and Zoela searched for Danny. They saw Danny's parents and Mailman kept dancing. They walked there.

"Err... Mr and Mrs Fenton, have you seen Danny?" asked Sam.

**Look over the East**  
**Look over the West**  
**The ghost is everywhere.**  
**Beware**  
**The first ghost wanted for is Phantom**  
**Which it tried to get after innoncent human**  
**Get a target everytime, everywhere.**  
**When the time is come, beware!**  
**Okay, be calm!**

"Why are you say like that?" asked Mailman suddenly.

"I feel of something wrong here, Sam," said Zoela. "Let's go,"

They walked away from them.

They walked to the house and...

They screamed as they saw one demon sat on the sofa. They screamed and rushed toward the Fentons.

"Mr Fenton, we saw a demon in that house!" screamed Sam.

"If you saw one demon, just come along with us. Ignore it. We're altogether defeated them," said Mailman. "Sit down! Sit down!"

Sam and Zoela sat down on the ground, looking over the Fentons and Mailman danced. They clapped their hands slowly.

...

Inspector VeekaIzhanez with some policemen rushed toward Danny and the rest.

"Inspector, Mysteria is inside. She not go out just now," said Beautiful Maria.

"Okay, we'll find out," I said.

"Hey, you know what, I saw a ghost. A demon, in anime," said FC.

"Yeah," said Tucker.

"We saw it," said Danny.

"Nonsense. No ghosts exists here. Don't believe it." I said.

The policemen rushed to the stable to find out.

...

Inside that stable...

"_Okay, heute Abend, müssen wir FC Phantom entführt _(Okay, tonight, we need to kidnap FC Phantom)" said Mysteria. "_Vor 33 Tage, müssen wir sie alle zu töten. So kann ich meinem verstorbenen Opa's Eigenschaften. Yeah, ich werde eine Rache für meine verstorbene Opa, meine Eltern zu töten, die in Haus und er nahm mich mit nach Deutschland nehmen. Danach blieb er und seine Familie in dem Haus, bis jetzt _(Before 33 days, we need to kill all of them. So, I can get my late grandpa's properties. Yeah, I'll take a revenge for my late grandpa who kill my parents in that mansion and he took me into Germany. After that, he and his family stayed in that house, until now)"

"Okay, okay!" said Vladsmius. "So, what's their reaction?"

"They're such a coward like a mice."

"So, what are you waiting for?"

Mysteria transformed into her ghost form. "Let's go!"

Unfortunately, the police arrived there. They finally caught Mysterious (Mysteria in ghost form) Vladsmius flied away from there.

Beautiful Maria and FC arrived there.

"Hey! Hey! Why are you here? We're not do anything," said Mysterious.

"We're already know of your evil plan, girl," said Beautiful Maria.

"Okay, take this girl outside. You're under arrest, Mysteria," I said.

While the policemen took Mysteria away from the scene, she kept screaming

"_Lassen Sie mich los! Lassen Sie mich los! Uncle Vlad, dann hilf dir selbst! _(Let me go! Let me go! Uncle Vlad, save yourself!)" screamed Mysteria.

"Shut up!" I shouted.

While Vladsmius released himself, Danny Phantom arrived suddenly and attacking him.

"Hey, since when you're here, Daniel?" asked Vladsmius.

"We're here because you planned all of this. You want after the late Revolution Phantom's properties from Mysteria, right?" asked Danny.

They fought togehter.

...

Meanwhile, Sam and Zoela felt of something wrong.

**Sam's POV**  
**Why are we here? Is it just a fantasy? Or a reality? Danny where are you now? Please don't hiding yourself. I can't stand of it anymore,**

They shocked as they saw the demon appeared, he danced to attract them but the Fentons and Mailman ignored him. That makes him frusted.

...

At the same time, the policemen found Julia, tied at the corner of the stable. Danny defeated Vladsmius. The policemen caught Mysteria and Vlad. They leaved out from the forest, following by FC, Beautiful Maria, Danny, Tucker and Jazz.

As they arrived to the house. Sam and Zoela rushed toward Danny.

"Danny, where are you? I'm really worried of you," said Sam, crying.

"I'm so sorry, Sam. I'm telling you the truth. I really stayed in this mansion for 33 days," said Danny.

"Hey, why am I become your victim?" asked Zoela.

"Sorry for involving you fir this matter. But thanks for looking for Sam while I'm here," said Danny.

"Wait the minute! We've caught the ghosts, but why are they still dancing?" asked FC.

The demon appeared once again. Beautiful Maria screamed.

"Wait! Wait! He's Otaku!" said Julia.

FC grabbed Otaku (the demon)

"Are you allright, Otaku?" asked FC.

"_Watashi wa tsukare ta!_ (I'm so tired)" said Otaku.

"But how you become a demon like this?" asked Beautiful Maria.

"Vlad Masters kidnapped us. I'm as the first victim, hidden in the stable while waited for 33 days to be killed. So was Otaku, as he always struggled himself to run away, Vlad used him as a demon, but I don't know that he can run away from the stable and tried to get any help from the rests," said Julia.

Meanwhile, Tucker rushed toward Fenton's and Mailman.

"Stop! Stop!" screamed Tucker. "Stop! That ghost is already been caught,"

The Fentons and Mailman stopped dancing.

"See?" asked Jack. "I can catch the ghost, right?"

"You can catch ghosts? Until my hands and legs paralysed!" screamed Mailman.

Finally, Mysteria and Vlad Masters sentenced to the death for planning to kidnap and killing victims. At the right time (33 days) the properties of the late Revolution Phantom divided to FC, Otaku and Danny. The real objectives of the testament dividation is to unite his relatives that never greet one another.

The End

Moral Value: Find it yourself.

**REVIEWS, PLEASE! Whatever, enjoy!**


End file.
